The invention relates generally to the field of power generation systems and, more particularly, to a combined cycle power generation system for production of hydrogen.
Businesses and consumers consume large amounts of electricity. Some businesses produce electricity for sale or for their own use. Other businesses and consumers purchase electricity from a utility. The amount of electricity that is consumed may vary over the course of a day and over the course of a year. For example, overall electrical demand typically peaks in the late afternoon in the summer due to the high demand for power to run air conditioning systems. Electrical demand typically is lower in the winter and the late evening or early morning when temperatures are cooler and/or people are asleep. However, a power provider, such as a utility, must be able to provide sufficient power generating capacity to meet the peak demand. As a result, a typical power provider, such as an electrical utility, has excess power generating capacity during non-peak operating periods, such as the late evening or early morning.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a technique to enhance the productivity and/or efficiency of a power generation system by utilizing the power generating capacity of the system during non-peak demand periods.